A magic even wizards can't handle
by SyndicateFlareon
Summary: It's the year 2022, The Offspring of our original heroes are in their closing years of school and finally starting to learn what adulthood is like, and as a famous poet says 'true love's course never did run smooth.' Will that be the case for our young heroes? There's only one way to find out...
1. Chapter 1

_Draco's point of view_

The war changed a lot of people, even me. The best day of my life occurred 2 years after the war, I happened to be walking through Diagon Alley one day and I bumped into a young woman, she seemed to be familiar, yet I couldn't put my finger on where I knew her from, she introduced herself and I froze, It was none other than the small, buck-toothed, bushy-haired girl Hermione Granger, the girl whose younger years at school I had made hell.

She had changed a treat, her hair had become more tamed and had slight ringlets now, and she finally got her womanly curves in, I couldn't help but feel a little lust towards her, she seemed to be slightly weary of her, but seeing as I offered her consolance due to her recent break up with the Weasel she seemed to warm up to me, and she really captivated me, I'd always looked for a girl who had the intellectual capacity to keep me on my toes, and I could see that Granger hadn't changed a bit.

So, this is why I was now, stood in the garden of Malfoy Manor, watching my young daughter and her mother play with Crookshanks, 2 years after that choice meeting we wed, and then within the year Cora was born. Hermione laughed which brought my attention to the two, she picked the now 5 year old Cora up so that she could pick a leaf and then told her how the leaves changed colour, Cora found this explanation to suit her needs and she seemed satisfied with her new findings, so she carried on playing with Crookshanks, Cora and Hermione were incredibly alike, she really was her Mother's Daughter. I smiled, I had the perfect family.

_Hermione's point of view_

If someone had told me when I was in Hogwarts that one day I would marry Draco Malfoy, I would've called them crazy. However, Fate works in twisted ways, and I find myself 7 years after the war, sat in the garden of Malfoy Manor with my 5 year old daughter playing with Crookshanks whilst my husband Draco watched on, I smiled as my daughter looked up at me, curiosity in her eyes

"Mummy, why do the leaves change colour?"

I looked at her and laughed, the inquisitive look on her face was priceless, I decided to tell her what my parents told me

"Well, the magical fairies come along and change the leaves colours in relation to the weather we're going to have in the coming months, It's to let us know in advance, like a weather forecast" Cora smiled, this explanation seemed to suffice her and she carried on playing with Crookshanks. I stood and smiled at Draco, walking towards him, my hazel eyes met his silver ones, he pulled me into an embrace and kissed me gently

"We have the perfect family"

I smiled up at him and nodded in agreement

"We're truly blessed"

He watched Cora with Crookshanks and smiled, she was telling Crookshanks about the fairies, and Crookshanks sat next to her looking as though he was absorbing her information but probably had other things occupying his feline mind.

"She's destined for great things."


	2. Chapter 2

_The moonlight gave the ballroom an eerie glow as she walked through the manor, a sudden disturbance in the light falling on her made her gaze flick up, that's when she noticed him watching her, he was stood on the balcony adjoining to the ballroom, his dark rumpled curls highlighted in the pale blue glow, the glow made his blue eyes look even bluer if that was even possible, she walked towards him slowly, drinking in his appearance and when she was within reaching distance he reached out and pulled her close against him, she gasped, thrilled by this unexpected closeness, her heart rate increasing rapidly, he then leaned down and kissed her gently, she closed her eyes and leaned into him, when he pulled away they fluttered open again, he grinned at her and opened his mouth, but instead of hearing his gorgeous irish accent, an obnoxious ringing noise sounded..._

...She groaned and batted at her bedside table, finally managing to stifle the alarm clock's ring, she slumped back against her pillow and yawned, she knew that the only way that she would be able to get rid of these dreams was to talk to him, but it wasn't that easy... the object of her affections was the son of her parents close family friends Seamus and Luna Finnigan, Daniel. He was the most gorgeous boy in school and one of the best seekers in Hogwarts history, alongside his best friend Troy Zabini, She wasn't sure how to talk to him though, yes, unlike most Gryffindor he actually acknowledged us Slytherin, however... There was still that ridiculous self-preservation thing that most girls have when they fear and dread rejection.

She sighed, and decided to get out of bed, she showered and then went to her wardrobe for something to wear, she eventually decided on sandy coloured skinny jeans, a white tanktop and a pink striped shirt to wear on the top, she then sauntered down the stairs and into the kitchen, her father was sat at the table reading the Daily Prophet, she smiled and kissed his forehead as she walked past and then grabbed a piece of toast out of her mother's hand earning her a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek, she smiled at her parents and walked into the hallway, looking at her reflection in the mirror, her soft blonde hair fell in waves just past her shoulders and her brown eyes sparkled in the light of the hallway, she went out to the car and waited for her parents, she always loved the drive to Kings Cross station, her parents always became reminiscient and you could tell even after all these years and the things that must have passed between them that they were still deeply.

She felt that familiar feeling of excitement bubble through her, she picked up her bag, she only had one as her mother had taught her a charm in the first year that could shrink her stuff to fit in one bag. She excitedly hurried onto platform 9 and 3/4 and instantly found Daryll, they started talking about the coming year and stuff that could happen, after saying a goodbye to their families, they made their way to the compartment where Professor McGonagall was to find out the agenda that year for the prefects, upon reaching the compartment, Cora scanned the faces of the other prefects, glad that Daryll was with her and that she recognised most of them, she was thankful that one was the gorgeous face of Daniel sat next to Troy.

They all tuned out as McGonagall started her opening speech, it was only when the subject of Head Boy and Girl arose that they snapped to attention. "Now, this year brings me great happiness to declare that our Head Boy and Girl are.. Daniel Finnigan and Cora Malfoy."


	3. Chapter 3

Her eyes widened in surprise and she stood motionless for a second, then Daryll nudged her and she snapped out of it with a grin, she watched Daniel's reaction which was similar to hers and giggled softly, he looked up at her and winked causing a light blush to grace her cheeks . Professor McGonagall beamed at them both and carried on with her speech "At any rate, you are all dismissed except the Heads... I need to give them their briefing." She smiled and waited for the crush of teenagers to leave the carriage, Daryll gave her a reassuring squeeze and then left, Cora could see her eying Troy already, she rolled her eyes with a grin and then walked over to take her seat next to Daniel, she sat near to him, but not too near and took a grounding breath, whilst doing so she caught a whiff of Daniel's scent which only succeeded in increasing her heart rate, she smiled as Professor McGonagall took her seat across from them and addressed them both. "Well done you two, I trust that you two will be incredibly reliable Heads and of course you both know that now that you're our heads you will have a joint dormitory so that if any student needs to find you, you'll be in the same place, I hope there's no problem with that?" she looked at them both and Cora shook her head at almost the same time as Daniel had. She smiled at him and he returned the grin. Professor McGonagall carried on "So, Now, I'd like you both the walk down the carriage and make sure we have no miscreants" she smiled warmly and nodded "you are now dismissed."

Cora and Daniel stood and walked out of the carriage, she turned to him with a light smile "Well done! You really deserve to be Head Boy!" He returned her smile and his eyes glittered playfully "So do you! Only Head Girl… Um yeah.." he blushed and cleared his throat, she smiled "Shall we go check down the carriages?" he nodded and smiled "Let's go!" she smiled and walked through the door joining their carriage with the next one and turned to him "You take left I'll take right?"

He nodded slightly in confirmation so she turned to the first door on the left and opened it, swiftly becoming faced with Daryll and Troy making out "Oh! My apologies, I'm sorry!" she blushed wildly and quickly slammed the door she saw Daniel raise an eyebrow and she giggled "Daryll and Troy" his eyes widened and he started laughing uncontrollably "I knew it was coming sooner or later" he finally managed and she smiled, giggling herself a little "Yeah, I've always had my suspicions.." she tucked a stray curl behind her ear and noticed with a light blush that Daniel's eyes followed her movement, she grinned at him and opened the second door down, she smiled at the occupants "About 10 minutes till we get to Hogwarts" she smiled and nodded to them.

After her and Daniel had managed the whole train they walked back to their carriage and collected their belongings that weren't going straight to the castle, after the train stopped, she and Daniel watched all the students regroup with their friends and get on the necessary coaches to take them back to Hogwarts, she sighed happily and leant on one of the pillars, when Daniel raised his eyebrow at her she giggled "I love being back, it's all so.. Exciting" she grinned and poked her tongue out at him, he chuckled and nodded "I agree, and there's another thing I come back for.." he smiled and her breath caught "What?" she managed to choke out, he surveyed her for a second, his eyes playful then he smiled "I'll tell you another time." He shrugged and walked towards their carriage. She shook her head with a grin but trotted after him, clambering into the carriage and grinning at him.

When they arrived to the castle, Cora's eyes widened, she never could get used to the awe she felt when she was faced with the mammoth castle, she grinned and walked into the main gates, she picked up her bag and walked towards hers and Daniel's dorm. She walked in and looked at the common room, it was huge and elegantly furnished with a cream and burgundy colour scheme, there were three plush sofas pushed to one side of the room, they were assembled around a low oak table with a portrait of Dumbledore on the wall on the right side of the room there were two desks were against the wall evidently for herself and Daniel to study. She looked at the two doors, her eyes lighting up, on the left was a door with the Gryffindor emblem on the door and on the right was a door with the Slytherin emblem on it, she walked to the Slytherin door and opened it tentatively, she gasped in surprise, the room was beautiful! There was a four poster bed in the centre with a bedside table on either side a wardrobe to the left of the door, the colour scheme was a typical green and silver. She smiled and walked towards the bed, letting her finger trail along the sheets, she put her stuff on her bed and walked back into the common room, she made to start the fire so she could settle down to read a book when the door open and Daniel walked through.

He looked up and smiled at her "Hey Cora" she grinned back "Hey there, like it?" his eyes were bright as he nodded his response "It's amazing!" she smiled and turned back to the fire and started it up before settling near the fire leaving Daniel to sort out his things, she soon lost herself in the fantastical world of his book and zoned out, she was only roused an hour later when Daniel's door reopened and he walked out with his hair damp, she looked up and smiled "hey.. We get en-suites?" she smiled "I wondered what that door was!" she giggled and set her book down alongside her, she followed Daniel's movements as he moved to sit next to her "Hey you never told me the second reason for coming back" she grinned and he looked up at her, his eyes suddenly taking on a serious light "Well, you see.. It's... you."


End file.
